In recent years, the development of a display incorporating a transparent antenna for Near field radio communication (NFC, hereinafter), as described in PTL 1 below, is proceeding. The display enables communication by mounting a transparent antenna layer on a front side thereof when a client device (an NFC terminal such as a smart phone mounted with an NFC function and a card mounted with an NFC function) is brought near the display surface of the display.
Furthermore, as described in PTL 2 below, in a multi-function device including an antenna, a technology has been developed by which a process selected by a user is specified based on a change in a communication state of each antenna, caused by moving an NFC terminal in the vicinity of the antenna by the user.